


Stuck

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6707332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jupitarslightning said:<br/>Could you possibly write something Coldflash where they get stuck together, like maybe the cold gun backfires and now they are iced in an awkward position or something?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Stuck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784618) by [Hiddlesconda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda)



All Barry had wanted to do was stop one heist without something going wrong. One. That’s all he asked. Apparently that was too much  
.  
“This is your fault.” Barry groaned for the tenth time. Len rolled his eyes.

 

“Calm down Scarlet. Cisco will be here in a minute. No need to get your costume in a bunch.” 

 

Len and Barry were currently pressed very tightly against the wall facing each other. The distance between them wasn’t ideal either. If Barry moved his face an inch closer, he would be rubbing noses with his nemesis. This was all do to some technical malfunction that Barry was to panicked to listen to Cisco explain.

 

“Besides, it’s not that bad.” Len said like he had just made a remark about the weather. Barry’s face heated up. It wasn’t like he could look away, he was literally pressed up against Len. 

“How so?” Barry asked, deciding to be bold, because what the hell. Len smirked. “It’s not every day that you get to be stuck this close to the scarlet speedster. Plus, I get to do this.” Len closed the inch gap between them and pressed his lips against Barry’s. Barry made a muffled sound of surprise, but relaxed after a few seconds.

 

“Ok that’s not what I expected.” Len and Barry heard a familiar voice pipe up. Barry jerked his head back and looked over. Cisco was covering face with his hands.

 

“Is it over?” He peeked between his fingers to see a blushing Barry and smirking Len. 

 

“Just get us out, Cisco.” Barry grumbled.


End file.
